User talk:TheWaluigiking
Hi, welcome to the : the only M.U.G.E.N character and stage encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:TheWaluigiking page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! -- Dchan250 (Talk) 05:20, November 21, 2012 Hello there, TheWaluigiKing MugenLover10 (talk) 09:33, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Hello MugenLover10. TheWaluigiking (talk) 09:53, February 2, 2013 (UTC)Hello MugenLover10. Hey TheWaluigiKing. Can I enter your friends list? :P SuperLuigi9624 (talk) 14:06, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Sure.TheWaluigiking (talk) 16:27, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Do you want to test Team Mario? Gotta get fast. (talk) 17:46, February 25, 2013 (UTC) SureTheWaluigiking (talk) 22:06, February 25, 2013 (UTC) MK Mario Hey TheWaluigiking I was wondering where or who did you hear that MK Mario was rumored to be made by Txpot? Charmugen (talk) 22:46, February 28, 2013 (UTC) nessthecat3 told meTheWaluigiking (talk) 00:03, March 1, 2013 (UTC) ¡Its done! ¡I improved you'r stage! Heres the link! ¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 08:15, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Alex! :)TheWaluigiking (talk) 08:35, March 20, 2013 (UTC) ALF: No Problem! :) ¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 08:46, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Request Can you do Team Mario x2 (Yoshi, Bowser, Peach, Mario, Luigi, Toad) vs Veanko's Sonic and Tails? To select Yoshi, Bowser, Peach use ctrl+1 (or ctrl+2 or ctrl+3 or ctrl+4).Gotta get fast. (talk) 00:11, March 27, 2013 (UTC) I'll try TheWaluigiking (talk) 00:17, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay. do your best! Gotta get fast. (talk) 00:22, March 27, 2013 (UTC) It's done http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eInMOzeBDgw&feature=youtu.be Enjoy TheWaluigiking (talk) 01:30, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Character request Dear TheWaluigiking! Can i have big request from you? I'm searching for a character to my MUGEN, but i think nobody created it. I would like to add Enma Ai from the @#!*% Girl (Jigoku Shoujo) anime. Can you create her for me please? Many regards, 22:44, April 27, 2013 (UTC)Gabor I'm afraid since i have school. Plus i can't code. Character Edit request 00:15, May 11, 2013 (UTC)Can you edit Rapthemonkey9's Arthur? Please? I don't take Character requests ask someone else TheWaluigiking (talk) 00:32, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Pesky Luigi Hey theWaluigiking this is duelpiccolo here to tell you I'd found some Pesky Pumber Luigi Sprites and it's from here and I'm making him. http://www.spriters-resource.com/fullview/47496/. That's all! Duelpiccolo (talk) 8:59, June 17, 2013 (UTC) OkTheWaluigiking (talk) 03:00, June 18, 2013 (UTC) since you like mario so much here are 2 stages which are not on this wiki not sure if this is here or not Mushroom Kingdom http://mugen.the-chronicles.org/forums/downloads.php?do=file&id=3716 and i know for sure this aint here Daisy Stage http://mugen.the-chronicles.org/forums/downloads.php?do=file&id=3796 Thank you but the first one is already here TheWaluigiking (talk) 04:42, June 29, 2013 (UTC) "You forgot something Wlan." Maybe he's butthurt about his ally/puppet/twin/husband getting negative criticism? Just For Fun:( ) Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 12:29, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Heh could be :P TheWaluigiking (talk) 21:06, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Hai Uh, hey. Derp. I don't need signatures, they work for themselves. Or something. (talk) 01:46, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Lol HiTheWaluigiking (talk) 01:47, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Hello! You are awesome, my good sir. It's nice knowing that MUGEN people are super cool! :D Also, I like your DeviantART :D The Wiki Meister (talk) 23:56, September 14, 2013 (UTC) thxTheWaluigiking (talk) 00:02, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Page for Deletion I think Kung Fu Spongebob should be deleted, as it's practically useless as a article, and doesn't redirect to anything. I don't need signatures, they work for themselves. Or something. (talk) 01:35, September 17, 2013 (UTC) A new page Hi! i made a new article about a stage from Tekken Tag Tournament 2! Check it out here: Moonlit Wilderness. TheWanderingSamurylie (talk) 11:35, September 18, 2013 (UTC)TheWanderingSamurylie Okay TheWaluigiking (talk) 12:11, September 18, 2013 (UTC) I loved that picture with the titanic, it was funny and awesome. You're one of the coolest Mugenites here. :D The Wiki Meister (talk) 04:28, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Heh XD TheWaluigiking (talk) 04:41, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey man it's me mariomario678910 remember i got my comp reset and i really want to talk to you on the chat for old times sake, FOR OLD TIMES SAKE Mariomario678910 23:52, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Can't i'm busy.TheWaluigiking (talk) 00:04, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Cuddlefan: What the heck, i wasn't trolling xxhog, xxhog is the one that called me cuddlefag, so that's trolling, so why can't you ban him instead of me, YOU DUMBASS EGGHOLE! I'm not falling for your bulls*** Hedgehog is one of my best friends.TheWaluigiking (talk) 09:13, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Cuddlefan: B**** You tell him Waluigiking XxThatHedgehogXx - (talk) ( ) 14:48, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I wasn't even trolling you xxhog, wtf is wrong with you waluigiking. Get off my talk Cuddlefan or i will report you and the admins you ban your sorry little arse. Shut up xxhog. F*** off Cuddlefan you Noob.TheWaluigiking (talk) 00:49, November 11, 2013 (UTC) 01:03, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Okay Cuddlefan i am done with you. Now shut the Firetruck up. (huehuehue.. smosh). o3o XxThatHedgehogXx - (talk) ( ) 06:26, November 12, 2013 (UTC) F**king bullies: i know i was insulting you, but you was insulting me too. Get off my page TheWaluigiking (talk) 04:34, December 19, 2013 (UTC) How about no. How about you stop being a complaining litlle runt and get off my page TheWaluigiking (talk) 04:58, December 19, 2013 (UTC) -_- You're mixing the templates up. shut up i'm not answering you anymore.TheWaluigiking (talk) 05:09, December 19, 2013 (UTC) You shut up bitch Lol nice comeback NOOB :3 TheWaluigiking (talk) 05:24, December 19, 2013 (UTC) See, you're insulting me. Your fault you started that fight. TheWaluigiking (talk) 05:49, December 19, 2013 (UTC) you know what?